User blog:Whysoserious42/New Items theorycrafting for fun
This is just made for fun of it :) Dont overthink some numbers, everything need testing and noone can design anything properly without tests Numbers for old items is taken from this spreadsheet. What do you think? Would you like some of these? Do you have better ideas? Share Them! :) 'Old items overhaul' Fire Potion - '''Burn enemies for massive damage! *- Current effect: 400 True Damage *- New effect: '''NO *- Explanation: let crap be crap Summon Potion - '''Summon a lava golem to punch the bad guys! *- Current effect: Summon a lava golem with 200 hp, 2.5 moveSpeed, 3 melee range, 1s melee cooldown, dealing 42 TD + 10% hp damage, only 1.25% hp damage on boss *- New effect: '''NO *- Explanation: let crap be crap Healing Potion - '''Create a magical aura to heal your troops! *- Current effect: Revive heroes; Heal 75 times in 15s *- New effect: '''NO *- Explanation: actually still quite usefull thanks to ressurect Freeze Potion - '''Freeze the enemies in their place for five seconds! *- Current effect: Freeze all enemies (except boss) for 5s *- New effect: '''NO *- Explanation: ok as it is Freeze Potion Lvl.2 - '''Freeze enemies 50% longer *- Current effect: Freeze all enemies (except boss) for 7.5s *- New effect: Freeze all enemies for 7.5s '''and boss for 1.5 *- Explanation: why not? Armageddon - '''Rains down Hellfire on the entire battlefield! *- Current effect: - 600 True Damage + 50% hp , 20 max targets, only 10% hp damage on bosses. *- New effect: '''NO *- Explanation: its ok as step towards Meteor dont need to change imo Meteor - '''Meteors vaporize enemies and spawns two golems!' *- Current effect: Only 9% hp damge on bosses; Kill enemies regardness of shield; Summon 2 lava golems with 400 hp, 2.5 moveSpeed, 1s melee cooldown, dealing 42 TD + 10% hp damage, only 1% hp damage on boss, last 20s; Launch 5 more small meteors with range 1 and same damage *- New effect: same effect, but upgrade minions to same minions from Summon Potion Lvl2, (but without casting that shield effect) *- Explanation: so there is atleast 50% chance golems wont get oneshot late waves (they would still be pretty useless part of it but atleast with change to tank for second or so) '''Gold Boost' *- Current effect: Grants a bundle of 500 gold *- New effect: Grants a bundle of 1000 gold *- Explanation: So rarely used that 1000 gold should still be pretty weak outside of legendary mode maps(and maps with „gain certain amount of gold“ objective), shouldnt see much use in tournaments since at late waves you should have all relevant power upgrades on most towers and meteors or even other items are just more usefull. 'New Items' Fire Potion Lvl.2 - '''Burn enemies and bosses for even more massive damage! *- Effect: 600 True Damage + 50% hp, '''20% hp damage on bosses. (range and everything else same as Fire Potion) *- Cooldown: 30-40 seconds *- Forging: Cost: 100 Elixir, 3 Fire Potions ,Time: 15minutes *- Explanation: should be great for some campaign levels but pretty weak/useless otherwise Summon potion Lvl.2 - '''Summon a lava golems to punch the bad guys! *- Effect: '''Give Shield to Allies (exactly same as Lancelot does) and Summon 2 lava golems with 400 hp, 2.5 moveSpeed, 3 melee range, 1s melee cooldown, dealing 42 TD + 10% hp damage, only 1.25% hp damage on boss,' 50% dodge, small range aura that gives nearby minions (not heroes) aoe, lifesteal and enrage.' *- Cooldown: 5 seconds *- Forging: Cost 100 Elixir, 3 Summon Potions, Time: 15 minutes *- Explanation: just to make more choises, could be nice for troop tower cheese Healing Potion Lvl.2 - '''Create a magical rain over entire map to heal your troops! *- Effect: Revive all heroes '''and tower troops; Heal 10% max HP every 0,5s for 10s (mapwide) *- Cooldown: 60 seconds *- Forging: 200 Elixir 4 Healing potions, Time: 30minutes *- Explanation: this would make it actually quite good delay, would make some world troop towers actually usable even at tournaments Save Me Lancelot '''(or Aid Me, Help Me,… whatever) *- Effect: Summon Max Rank Lancelot as your additional Hero for 30 seconds *- Cooldown: 90 Seconds (shared with other „Save Me“ potions, cannot be cast when there is another „potion“ hero already in play) *- Forging: 300 Elixir, 10 Healing Potions, Time: 6 hours *- Explanation: yes even if you have that hero already (you could have 2 Raidas and 2 Masamunes before in W6 campaign...), Blessed status when in tournament that week would probaly be granted, 3extra lives excluded for obvious reasons. '''Save Me Obsidian - All same as previous Lancelot, Forging 10 Summon Potions instead Save Me Smoulder - All same as previous Lancelot, Forging 10 Fire Potions instead Save Me Efrigid - All same as previous Lancelot, Forging 10 Freeze Potions instead Caldera Destroy '(or Meteor Lvl2, Apocalypse,… whatever) *- Effect: same effect as Meteor but Summon Max Rank Caldera (in Lava Giant form) as your additional Hero for 30 seconds, instead of 2 lava golems *- Cooldown: 120 Seconds (cannot be cast when there is another „potion“ hero in play), limited twice per match *- Forging: 300 Elixir, 3 Meteors, Time:3 hours *- Explanation: yes even if you have that hero already (you could have 2 Raidas and 2 Masamunes before in W6 campaign...), Blessed status when in tournament that week would probaly be granted. Intended as addition to Meteor since it has longer CD. Alternatively as replacement for Meteors, but than it would need same cooldown (30sec), lower Caldera duration (15-20sec) and remove limit per match). '''Shackles '– shackle enemies for short duration! *- Effect: same shackles as Campaign Lvl10 Slime Boss uses. Small-Medium Area same as Fire Potion or Healing potion. Incapacitate all enemies (even boss) in target area, for 5 seconds *- Cooldown: 30 seconds *- Forging: 100 Elixir, 1 of each basic potions, Time: 15minutes *- Explanation: basically an alternative to Freze Potion Lvl2 which does longer CC, is mapwide but doesnt affect boss, could be usefull in few levels outside of tournament 'Mist Potion '– Create magical mist that heals and cleanse your troops, while blinding enemies! *- Effect: create (mapwide) mist that periodicaly Cleanse (debuffs) and Heal all Allies and Cleanse (buffs) and Blind all enemies, each second for 10seconds (no effect on bosses) *- Cooldown: 20 seconds *- Forging: 200 Elixir, 2 Fire Potion 2 and Healing Potion, Time: 30minutes *- Explanation: basically an alternative to Freze Potion Lvl2 which does longer CC mapwide but doesnt affect boss 'Blessing Potion '– Bless all tower spots! *- Effect: Bless all tower spots (basic blessing that is usually on few random tower spots) for entire duration of match. *- Cooldown: not needed *- Forging: 100 Elixir, 1 of each basic potions, Time: 6 hours *- Explanation: why not… more options, might be usefull when Helios is blessed, but more likely outside of Tournament (probably limited once but wouldnt have to be since why use it more, when it wouldnt stack-up) '''Rage Potion – Enrage your allies and make them unkillable! *- Effect: Enrage allies in targeted area (Heroes, Troops and Summons) and make them unkillable for 12 second *- Cooldown: 30 seconds *- Forging: 100 Elixir, 1 of each basic potions, Time: 30 minutes *- Explanation: basically same effect as World 5 troop tower has, but affected allies dont need to get near to death to be enraged, they just are. Unkillable means they can lose 99.99% of their hp but they cant die for a duration. 'Chaos Potion '– Charm and Horrify enemies *- Effect: Charm all enemies in target (small/medium) area (bosses excluded), Each enemy at random duration of 1-20 seconds, Last minion to lose charm effect will shout to horrify all nearby enemies for 3 seconds (doesnt synergize in any way with other Charm effects, all targeted enemies are immune to any other source of charm for 30second). *- Cooldown: 60 seconds *- Forging: 200 Elixir, 1 of each basic potion, Time: 30 minutes *- Explanation: explained in „effect“ already, just to have more fun choices, should pair extremly well with narlax pull, the random charm duration is for them waking up from charm slowly one by one and fighting each other Unlocking I would put Freeze potion Lvl2 as reward for completing Arcade mode level defense of Athena (where you protect Efrigid) and add some other maps to unlock other Lvl2 potions "Save me" potions would be unlocked after new special quests for those heroes would be finnished. Other potions could just be added to game regularly or maybe again unlocked by some special Arcade levels or some other fun way. Obviously i wouldnt add all of those at same time but slowly relase them. Category:Blog posts